Red Fangs of Fate
by iRemix
Summary: There was the distance, she was from Getsu and he was from Konoha. So, it was nearly impossible for it to work... KibaOC slight NaruHinaKiba and ShikaIno
1. Prologue

_I am trying to write out a good CanonOC story, so please don't bash and criticize off the bat because it isn't to your liking._

_People have to learn and that's what I am here to do._

_Kiba Inuzuka belongs to the creator of Naruto._

_Rei Miharu belongs to me._

**The Prologue**

The young Getsu Kunoichi stumbled upon him by accident, after straying away from her team. He lay there almost unmoving under the shade of the tree, looking down at the grass with such an intense stare. She could only make out his figure, the hood of his parka concealed his features from her eye, she wasn't sure of what to do but the way he composed himself told a story… something off and different, perhaps sadness?

_Bark bark_

"What is it boy?"

She pulled away; hiding in the shadows but still fully visible if he dared to look. The small dog ran up to her barking, growling instinctively, protecting his master. His fur stood on end, crouching down in front of her, baring his teeth.

"Heel, boy" clawed hands reached down taking the dog into his arms. His eyes scanned over the new comer, landing briefly on her forehead protector. "You're from Getsu, right?" He was short and to the point, didn't even bother asking her name, but he also asked a rather obvious question.

"Here for the Chunnin exams?" Again she said nothing; she was too mesmerized by the underlying tone of his animalistic eyes.

"You gonna say somethin' or just stand there lookin' at me?" His voice changed and her eyes moved away centering on his tattooed cheeks.

"Sorry…" she shook her head. "I sort of wandered off from my team."

He gave a nod of his head turning back around, sliding down to the ground with a small _thump_, and looking up to the sky. "The name's Kiba."

Again, bold and to the point which caught the rather quiet girl by surprise. "You can sit yah know. I won't bite."

There was another brief moment of silence before the girl took the open invitation to sit down, drawing her knees up to her chest, staring up at the sky as well. "My name's Rei… Rei Miharu," she finally answered, introducing herself to the canine like boy. He gave a nod.

"Konoha is so much different and bigger from my village…"

"Explains how you got lost" he teased in amusement, taking in a quick whiff of her scent, he placed it into memory, he wasn't sure why but it was always good to have such useful information stored, just in case. So much had occurred within the course of the Chunnin exams, he had been so sure he would have passed the exam, that Naruto was weak but… he took the blonde for granted and in turn lost, taking him out of the competition. It seemed hard for the Inuzuka genin to wrap his mind around because, it was the sad reality of it all.

Rei had a faint redness to her cheeks, having not been used to the playful words, her team was a bit withdrawn, and everyone was after the same goal and in the end they two would compete. "I guess…"

He turned in her direction and there it was again, a faint sadness in his expression, she knew it wasn't her business to meddle but for such a boisterous boy that expression didn't suit him at all. There was a light breeze that passed through them, that brought with it the smell of fresh rain.

"Getsu, is it far?" he asked suddenly, a smile cursing it's way through his face. The dog stared down at him, limply lying on his head as he soaked the rays of sun that cascaded from the heavens.

"Um, yes…" she paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Your dog… what's their name?"

_Bark!_

"Oh, haha. Sorry, forgot to introduce him. His name is Akamaru" his expression immediately changed, it was as if the sadness had dissipated as he held the pup proudly in his hands. "He's my best friend, comrades in battle! See the Inuzuka have a knack for these things. We train with nin-dogs. I'm sure you've heard of us" he declared, pointing to himself.

She didn't, but that didn't mind all too much as he went on to explain his families name and the close companionship they had with their nin-canines. It was… interesting. It was odd for her to explain how or why, but in that short time frame the brunette genin form Getsugakure found a friend in the Hidden Leaf, it was just a shame she had to leave when all this was done though…

**The Prologue**

**Rei Miharu is my character in which I will be using.**

**I sincerely hope I didn't make Kiba too OOC, I tried to keep him in character as possible.**


	2. The First Letter

_I do not own any of the Naruto characters; they belong to their respectful owner, Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC, Rei Miharu._

**The First Letter**

The mission wasn't a success, far from it, Sasuke had escaped them again and the blonde moped. It annoyed him to no end that he would be so worked up over the missing shinobi, in his mind he was deemed unworthy of the Uzumaki's companionship. But, all together, the failure of their mission pissed Kiba off. They were so close; it was as if success was right in their reach before it completely disappeared before him.

"Na-Naruto-Kun… we'll g-get him next time…" there was that soothing voice he so richly enjoyed hearing. It was like bells ringing in the midday wind, enough to lull his beastly soul.

"You're right, Hinata! We will!"

Then his entire world crashed down on him, her voice was rarely that timid and shy around him, she was always hanging off Naruto's every word. She was in love and as much as he hated to admit it… he knew Hinata Hyuuga would never be his.

"Oi, Kiba! Let's get some ramen!"

"Sure thing!" His smile played his features, placing such thoughts to the back of his mind, at times he wished he could talk to someone, anyone, to get these feelings off his chest but he couldn't… His pride denied him that right, so he held onto it and watched as she slipped further and further away from him.

"Hinata, you should come too" Kiba offered, knowing she was looking for an invitation and if it wasn't Naruto to offer it was him.

"Yeah!" Naruto added, grabbing the timid heiress by the arm, gently.

'_That should be me.' _

"I'll even pay for you!"

'_That could be me.'_

Hinata's cheeks blushed considerably at his offer, waving her hands before her in frenzy, warranting a confused look to cross Naruto's face.

"You do-don't have too."

'_But it will never be me.'_

"Come on! You deserve it." All he could do was step back and be happy for her, besides, she deserved him, and he knew how it felt not to have those feelings reciprocated. So, if he couldn't be happy he would at least hope she could be happy for the both of them.

"Kiba, come on!" Naruto brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah! Just shut up already!" He trotted up beside them, Akamaru in toe, his tail seized to wag. The large dog was aware of the turmoil that plagued Kiba, he knew better then anyone about his feelings for the Hyuuga girl. He pressed his wet nose against his master's hand as if to comfort him.

"Don't worry about me boy" there was a pause. "Just focus on becoming the strongest we can be…"

There was only so much he could take and by the end of their ramen stop Kiba had had enough, he excused himself wanting nothing more then to go home and sleep away the day's events.

"See yah tomorrow!" he waved them off, leaving both to their doing. His heart sank a bit at seeing the smile Hinata gave to Naruto, a smile he rarely saw unless the blonde was near. How was it he only seemed to come second? What was it that he didn't have? Naruto was always one step ahead of him, the leaf's number one, knucklehead ninja was becoming the leafs top, leaving Kiba in the dust.

Akamaru gave a soft whine laying in Kiba's room, huddled in the corner as he watched the usually happy Inuzuka lay there almost motionless in thought.

_Bark!_

"I know boy… I'm acting like such a suck! I need to do somethin', anything! To get me out of this slump," he gave an annoyed groan turning on his side, staring at the unused desk. For a moment, he remembered of that young kunoichi from Getsu from so many years ago. It was true he couldn't talk to anyone in Konoha but what about someone who he knew couldn't see him, couldn't judge him. Paper and ink hurt a whole lot less then faces and actions.

_Bark bark!_

"What?" he got to his feet, sitting at the foreign chair, pulling out a sheet of paper and pen. He, somehow, couldn't recall one time he actually sat there. Why did he even have a desk?

Akamaru expressed concern; his master was definitely unstable if he was planning on writing to someone he barely knew aside from the one time encounter three years ago.

"Come on boy, what's the worst that could happen?" his usual grin returning, "It wouldn't hurt to try!"

Kiba's chicken scratch writing decorated the clean page, barely illegible but good enough, right? He sure hoped so. There was almost a sense of pride as he looked at the letter, it wasn't much but it sure made him feel a whole lot better. He didn't write a lot, didn't bother to go into too much detail, he wrote just enough without giving away too much about his life.

"What do you think?" He didn't expect him to actually talk or read the letter; it would be a miracle if he could. "Looks great, right?"

Another pause.

"Do you know her address?" another obstacle. He could always simply send the letter to Getsugakure in hopes it got to the right person, again if not, what was the worst that could happen.

"Let's get this out of here, boy" Akamaru stopped, giving his head a shake in defiance. "Tch, fine stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

_Bark_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bring you back a treat from the store."

Kiba had been able to get his hands on a messenger bird, he wasn't sure if it would work or not but it was always pleasant to know that he had been able to get something off his chest, but not everything. He was formal enough to ask how she was and then go onto talking about his missions, more so his most recent one.

"Is that all, Kiba?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

The teenage gave a nod and turned on his heel, just as the bird was set free into the sky, in the pit of his stomach he sure hoped that the brunette girl in white best got his letter. His only memory was of the small genin, he didn't quite realize that she could have possibly changed through the years like so many of them went through.

_Hey Rei Miharu! (right?)_

_ I don't even know if you remember me but it's Kiba! Inuzuka! Remember now? If not… well, bummer, but who could possibly forget a face like mine? Come on. So, how are you doing? Last I saw you it was… three years ago? Yeah, three years. Wow, time sure flies by. _

_Had any good missions? I did… too bad it ended in failure. The damned Uchiha… he's a sneaky bastard, but I showed them how skilled I am. I hate it when I fail a mission, it's so… troublesome! I sure hope you're doing better then me, sometimes it's annoying knowing you could have successfully completed a mission but don't. I swear, Naruto is becoming soft._

_Oh, I don't even know if you know him and I don't want to go into too much detail about him. He already has what I can't have… Sorry, off topic there…_

_There isn't much really to say… I damn hope this gets to you if not. Hello total stranger who just wasted a majority of their time reading this._

_Inuzuka, Kiba and Akamaru_

Gloved hands trailed their finger across the page reading and re-reading the letter, how peculiar the letter was indeed. Her short-cropped hair fell across her face, inches just above her shoulders.

"Hey Rei… we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!"

**The First Letter**

_Dur, what a fail.. I am pretty sure I butchered Kiba's character even though I didn't want to. Rei only made her appearance at the end, I wanted to focus more on Kiba first then her really._

_Besides she won't really make her debut until chapter three or four, that's what I'm hoping four that is._

_Please R&R_


	3. Mails Here

_I don't own either Naruto characters or Etsuko Takeda; they belong to their respective owners. I own Rei Miharu._

**Mails Here**

It had been almost two weeks since he sent out his first letter, by this time he had given up believing that she had even gotten it, that it had been lost or that maybe some stranger did indeed get a hold of it, read it, had a good laugh and threw it out. But the joke was on them, right? Kiba believed so. What idiot would waste their time reading a pointless letter? He wouldn't answer that question because he had done it once as a prank.

_Bark!_

"I know you don't have to keep reminding me!"

He could swear he saw Akamaru grinning at him, taunting him as he rubbed it in his face that he had been stupid. Geez, even his own dog loved to take a nice jab at him. The days had gone by slowly, no missions had been offered to them yet, every so often, he would see team 7 heading out. What a downer… They always seemed to have luck on their side.

"Kiba!"

The teens head perked up looking to the door, "What?"

"Get your ass out of bed!" Tsume called from downstairs, he could literally feel her eyes bearing through the floor.

"Tch, fine."

There was silence, which was odd for his mother but didn't care all too much, nowadays she had been hounding him to get out of the house, to do missions within the village but he profusely decline each time, who in their right minds would want to do kiddy D-ranked missions? No one. Kiba grabbed his black leather jacket, to lazy to even zip it up.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living?"

"Shut up, Hana. Can't I rest for a few days?" Brows knit together in annoyance, his sister thought she was so smug.

"Not really" she responded quickly handing Akamaru a treat. "It isn't in your system to _be_ lazy."

"Pft, I'm heading out for a bit to join the land of the living," he mimicked.

_Bark bark!_

"And Akamaru too."

Hana gave a snicker watching the pair head out the door before they completely disappeared from her sight.

Kiba's eyes landed momentarily on the Inuzuka mailbox, one brow cocked in curiosity. He stopped, reaching his hand in. Well, there was certainly mail for them. He was quick to throw back the letters that weren't for him back into the box.

"Jeez, I look stupid" he muttered under his breath in clear annoyance. However, his expression completely changed to that of shock, there was a letter addressed for him. His entire face lit up, shoving the rest of the mail back in.

"Oi, Inuzuka!" a shrill, annoying voice he had come to get to know.

"What do you want Takeda?"

His neighbour, Etsuko Takeda, a loud girl with a foul mouth to boot who loved to torment him whenever the chance arrived.

Her green eyes shifted down from his face to the letter in his hand, "What's that? A letter from your boyfriend?"

"Got to hell!"

"Not in the fuckin' job description" her grin crossed her face. She blew at her bangs, which for a moment did help to convince the boy that she wasn't a one-eyed freak. Etsuko had a tendency to cover her left eye, similar to Ino, something he didn't see the appeal in.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he gave an annoyed groan, shoving the letter into his back pocket.

"How's Shino?" was that a blush he saw on her cheeks? Did she even know how to blush? It was hard for him to believe she was even human let alone a member of the opposite sex.

"How the fuck should I know? Why don't you just ask him?" He responded rudely jumping onto Akamaru's back, "If you're so damn interested, just head over to his house!"

The girl's face deadpanned for a moment watching as the two ran off, he did turn back but only to flip her the finger, then wave with his usual grin.

_'Screw you, Inuzuka.'_

Kiba made sure he was in a secure place, somewhere no one dared to bother him or actually find him. He was still pretty riled up from before, his spirits lifted a bit at the sight of the letter. Akamaru however didn't see the interest in paper, settling under a tree, which allowed for his master to rest against him. Days like today were good for a nice nap, in Akamaru's opinion.

"It's from her" he declared, showing the piece of paper back to his companion, who snorted and turned his head. Hadn't Kiba learned yet that he couldn't read?

"Fine, be that way," his eyes focused back onto the neatly written letter, unlike his own which looked like complete crap. Her lettering was much smoother and easier to read.

_To Kiba Inuzuka,_

_ It was definitely a surprise to see a letter from you on my desk when I got home, I would have believed you forgot about the small meeting we had, it was so long ago, it even escaped me many times until I read your letter. Which, by the way, was quite amusing. But all joking aside, it was nice and thoroughly enjoyable. _

_To answer your question, I'm doing fine, missions have been scarce but the ones I have gone on were quite a work out. Getsu is a much smaller village compared to Konoha so, what we do get isn't probably to your standards anyway. When I have nothing else to do I'm at the library, not my favourite place but my parents still want me to study from time to time. Quite an annoyance, when I would much rather like to be home or out with friends._

_Naruto… Oh yes, I have heard of him. He has become quite a talented ninja but I'm sure you have too. I haven't met him but he has grown to be quite a popular name._

_But you said you didn't want to talk about him and so, I won't ask or speak of him anymore then just that one sentence. _

_I sure hope to hear from you again, it's always a great to get word from a friend. If we are friends… if not, than… awkward._

_Sincerely,_

_Rei Miharu._

Kiba paused for a moment, reading her last sentence a few times over. Were they friends? He would consider her to be so, he had written to her and she responded, if that wasn't friendship then he didn't know what was. That was a stupid question, he knew what friendship was, and he had the best one of all with Akamaru.

His hand moved up to his comrades' head, rubbing gently behind his ears, earning him a content growl.

"Let's head home buddy..." it appeared that a storm was brewing up on the horizon and he didn't want to get caught in it.

* * *

><p>"Another one?" Shikamaru looked almost dumbfounded at his canine friend who had shared he had to send out a letter.<p>

"Yeah, so?"

"You've certainly become quite the scholar," his lazy grin broke across his face, earning him an embarrassed blush.

"You too? Come on, these letters are meaningless!" Kiba defended.

"I highly doubt that considering you've been sending out a letter once a week in the time frame of a month."

It had been a month already? Wow, he hadn't even noticed that it had been going on for so long. "Tch, don't you have something else to do?"

"Aside from preparing for war, no."

"…War? If I kick enough ass I could become Hokage!" His black eyes gleamed happily at the idea, he would make such an awesome hokage, his hair blowing in the wind, his –

"You're full of it… troublesome."

"You're just jealous!" He pumped his arms.

"Jealous of what?" Shikamaru teased with a shrug of his arms.

"Pft, whatever."

The silence took over them but it didn't last long before the two friends broke into a fit of laughter. After the whirlwind of events it was nice to have moments to themselves for a good laugh, a free moment to enjoy life, and that's exactly what the letters had granted Kiba, a cut off from the world of violence, especially with the war estimated to begin in a few days.

_Be careful…_

**Mails Here**

_What a fail of a chapter I swear to God day after day I get worse =.=;;_

_Please R&R._


	4. The War

All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the respectful owner of Naruto Shippuden. I only own Rei Miharu.

So here is the next installment to the story!

**The War**

Their letters had grown scarce; it was almost every three weeks did they write to one another, the war made it nearly impossible to do so. They both knew it was more important to tend with the situation at hand then preoccupy with the pieces of paper or sending small messages when they had to defend the peace within the Shinobi world.

"Hey Neji, maybe you should take a break."

"I'm fine, Kiba" the Hyuuga prodigy whipped his head in Akamaru's direction, pointing, and glaring accusingly.

"Fine my ass! You can't even tell between a human and a dog!" he accused, "Tiring yourself out isn't going to impress anyone!"

"Hmph."

"Why I ought a!" The Inuzuka clenched his hands into tight fists, growing impatient with Neji.

"Kiba, calm down." Shino was quick to interject having just checked on Hinata. "Yelling at him won't solve anything…"

"Then you take care of him."

Kiba could feel Shino glare at him through his dark lenses, it gave him the creeps. He just swallowed the lump in his throat and turned in Hinata's direction, there was not a thought that passed his mind. All he ever wanted was to keep her safe, he had been able to do so on many occasions but it seemed recently he nor Shino couldn't keep her hidden any further. She was strong indeed; stronger then ever with knowing that the war was being fought to protect Naruto. She had easily taken up Neji's post after his collapse on the job.

There was a shuffle that brought him back from his thoughts, his head turned as he noticed that Neji was trying to get back up. "LAY YOUR ASS BACK DOWN, HYUUGA!"

* * *

><p>"Behind you!"<p>

The young brunette spun around, extending her leg out as it slammed into the white Zetsu. Sweat trickled down her cheek, they had been fighting for hours, her own energy was depleting fast. There seemed to be no end to the army, they had them cornered and for a moment she even found herself contemplating if she would survive the war.

"Thanks, Akito!"

"It's what I do" he shot her a quick thumbs up before turning back to the task at hand.

Their task had been to gather information on their enemy, infiltrate and extract. It appeared to be much more difficult, their team heavily outnumbered and it left them with one option… retreat. Again, it appeared to be almost impossible. They worked diligently, throwing jutsu after jutsu just to escape.

"Kagami! Take Rei and get out of here!" there seemed to be an unspoken word between the two before the green eyed girl nodded.

"Let's go on ahead!" the brunette, girl got to her feet, coming out of a jutsu that incased a majority of the Zetsu's within the hardened earth.

Rei panted turning to look, giving a short nod of the head. "Be careful!" she called back.

"Tch, I will!"

Her brows knit together at his cocky attitude, she wasn't sure to trust him or not but had no other choice, she had to believe he had a plan up his sleeve, which wouldn't surprise her if he did.

The two Getsugakure kunoichi took off, skimming through the trees, weaving and dodging attacks from various directions. Rei winced removing a lodged kunai from her thigh, it wasn't appearing to be easy, but she certainly didn't allow some blood to stop her.

Kagami looked at her then over her shoulder before uttering any words. "Take cover…"

"Wha-"

There was a loud explosion, the surrounding area engulfed in light blinding her field of vision. She hadn't known that her teammates plan had been suicidal; there was a tug on her arm her body moved toward the ground. She recalled Kagami performing hand seals before succumbing to the darkness of the blast.

* * *

><p>Word quickly got out that Naruto had escaped along with Bee, the two Kages from Konoha and Iwa interjected the two, not that it made a real difference, when the blonde had something in mind it was almost impossible to stop him. It was really all they needed, that final push from the two remaining jinchūriki to push this war forward and tilt it in the alliances power.<p>

"Did you hear? Naruto is fighting on the frontlines, cutting through the Zetsu's with ease…"

Kiba listened in, looking at Hinata, he knew she could hear and the worry on her face was evident. He leaned into her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"He'll be fine. Naruto is too thickheaded to die," he shot her his usual Inuzuka grin before dropping his hand.

The alliance was exhausted, but they could literally taste victory, all that was left was really leaving Naruto to do his bidding. They all knew what was waiting at the end but no one dared to speak of Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba didn't want to worry the Hyuuga heiress anymore then needed.

"Thank you, Kiba…" she whispered getting to feet, heading back to her post. Through out the entire war she had been determined, she didn't falter back and it really only helped to reinforce that she had become strong and worthy of being called the Hyuuga Clan's heiress.

"No problem…" his voice trialed off as he looked to Shino.

It really was only a matter of time before word would get back to them, declaring the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

It was almost surreal; Kiba couldn't place an exact amount of days or months since they had started fighting. He hadn't been greatly injured, small cuts here and there that usually required him to rest for a day then he'd get restless before getting up and heading out. He couldn't stay in one place for too long.

"What have you gathered?" The Inuzuka asked looking to his former teammate. "I can smell the two chakras clash…"

Shino gave a nod of his head, "My bugs are witnessing from a safe distance…"

It was almost surprising that the bug master was just as interested in what was happening. "What's happening?" his voice was low.

"It appears Naruto has the upper hand…"

A smile broke through his face, looking ahead at the destroyed scenery; it really was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Rei had been pretty much unable to participate in the rest of the war, the blast had done a number on her and she had gotten lucky. Seconds before they were hit Kagami had surrounded them in a shield of earth, but it hadn't been strong enough to endure the explosion.<p>

She sat up wincing in pain, she had multiple broken bones but had been healing quite nicely through the help of some of the skilled medics, and many of them were from Konoha. So, it was only expected that she would get word that the war was over still hospitalized.

The cheers echoed in from the outside, it really was over, and all she could feel was a sense of relief and disappointment.

**The War**

_This chapter… I am not so sure how I feel about the entire thing, it's really up to you to decide if you enjoyed this chapter so please do comment and give me constructive criticism, it never hurts it just pushes me to improve,_

_R&R por favor. _


	5. Ambassador

All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the respectful owner of Naruto Shippuden. I only own Rei Miharu.

So here is the next installment to the story!

**Ambassador**

It was odd to consider that the war was over, Konoha had come out on top with the most skilled and more valuable of ninja's and of course, Getsugakure barely cracked the surface. The young brunette ran a hand through her hair as the villages united for a final moment, commemorating their fallen shinobi and comrades. She stood next to her teammate, Kagami, both dressed in black. Their faces unreadable as a vast majority of white flowers decorated the plaque with the names of many, one of them hit home for both kunoichi, Akito Takami.

They both stayed silent as somber prayers to the heavens echoed through. Rei, let her eyes flicker to her teammate then down to her bandaged leg. It was the only recollection she had from the war, a scar that stretched from her ankle to just shy of her knee. Sure, the konoha ninja had done great in patching her up but it would always be there. She had gotten her name, Sakura, but she didn't speak to her beyond that other then small talk when recovering.

"Rei…"

"Hmm?" she snapped out of her own thoughts turning to meet Kagami's emerald eyes.

"It's over," she whispered, turning away. The crowds slowly dispersed, it wasn't much longer before there were merely a few left, her own team member gone.

The getsu kunoichi stood there for a long moment before moving forward, kneeling down and placing a final white iris on the now many others. Rei got to her feet, muttering a few words, wiped away the single tear and turned, putting on a brave face as she had for the months that passed.

From where she stood there were a few konoha nin, she stopped in her tracks. A single face in the crowd grabbed her attention. It was more his red tattoos that struck her with a sense of familiarity. He looked up, met her eyes and she quickly turned her head walking away, blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring.

Rei walked away quickly, she had much to do, and one was gather her things to head back home, to Getsugakure, with the rest of the lingering shinobi. The war was over and now she had to get back to her regular routine of simple missions and days sometimes spent in the library.

~*~Two Years~*~

It had been two long years, Rei had grown to be a quite skillful ninja and her small exchange of letters between Kiba of the leaf had diminished almost completely, sure one stray letter would come and go but she wasn't focused all to much on it. She had priorities and so did he, not that she minded the letters, even that single one was enough to get her spirits up. Similar to that very day, her excitement was a bit altered, she had been requested into the Tsukikage's office, unaware why, but she was certain she hadn't done anything wrong.

Her parents teased her a bit as she left the house, embarrassing her but all she did was stick her tongue at them and left, closing the door behind her.

The walk to the Tsukikage's mansion was quick; the village was small to begin with.

"Rei-chan, the Tsukikage is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Hama-sama" she bowed respectfully, entering the small room, only enough for a handful of people.

"Good afternoon, Tsukikage-sama."

"Please, sit, sit. I have great news for you!" The redheaded kage stood with a flamboyant nature. Her sparkling silver blue eyes dancing in happiness.

"Um, okay…"

"There has been a great amount of talk since the war ended, as you're well aware," she took her seat once more, staring at the adolescent before her. "These talks spawned ideas of ambassadors in each village, well the major villages, especially ones from the smaller villages like Getsu."

"I understand that logic but I'm sure this isn't what you wished to speak to me about," Rei said.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." There was a long pause, "Rei Miharu I am glad to grant you with this honour. As Tsukikage of Getsugakure I now appoint you as ambassador."

Rei arched a brow, she was trying hard to keep her patience but the kage was doing very little to help her. "Ambassador?"

"Yes, ambassador of Getsu to Konohagakure."

It took a moment for the idea to sink in and really hit her, "and how am I qualified for this job? Aren't I young?"

"Well, you are young, yes. But Getsu is small and we are short on people, I can barely afford to have you leave but I must." There was a pause, "you absorb information and are able to use it. You're adaptable, informative, and genuine. That's why we selected you."

"We?"

"Well, I can't be the only one to make this decision, a few of the elders and clan members, along with the Hokage has agreed you're perfect for the job. We reviewed your profile countless times among others." The kage was dead serious as she spoke, taking leadership as she explained everything to the Miharu girl.

"But, Getsu is my home!" Rei got to her feet.

"I'm well aware of that, and it will forever remain your home. You'll now be representing the entire village, you should be pleased."

"Bu-But!"

"No buts!" The older woman got to her feet, her eyes challenging her. "I understand your hesitance but you have no other choice. You have a week to gather your things together, get acquainted with some of the information on Konoha."

"Fine…" she was reluctant as the redhead slid a book over the top of her desk and taking it in her hands.

Rei stayed silent for a majority of her walk home, she'd give small sighs and kick the dirt. Her mind whirled with unanswered questions, but it would prove to be a good adventure, yet at the same time a hassle, a bother… she just didn't want to leave her family, her friends, and her village.

"Rei!"

"Hitomi?" she staggered a bit when her younger sister latched onto her arm. "So, what did the kage want?"

She removed her arm away from her sister's strangely strong grasp, "Umm… Nothing."

"Aw, come on!"

"Home, I'll tell you at home" she reprimanded her for being so loud.

"Psh, you're so boring…" the younger girl of 12 whispered, bloating her cheeks in complete dismay.

"Calm down… You'll find out at home," she repeated pinching her cheeks and pulling her along.

"It should be an honour," Rei rolled her eyes collapsing onto her bed, her parents had been more then thrilled at what the Tsukikage wanted of her, they even made quick to arrange an apartment in the village. It egged her. If not for her manners, the way her parents taught her, she would have probably objected to everything, took their punishments but… there was always that fear of disappointing her parents, her village… everyone, so of course she accepted no matter how annoyed and tempered she was. Instead Rei dealt with it in her own manner, looking to her desk briefly as the faint image of that Inuzuka kid entered her mind. For a moment she wondered if they'd meet there, but Konoha was so big it almost seemed impossible.

"Honour my ass…" she grimaced under her breath turning onto her side, sinking into her bed before allowing sleep to claim her, the day's events tuning into dreams and minor nightmares.

**Ambassador**

_Thanks for reading this piece of crud, it isn't the best and really my mind isn't functioning well… I am sorry that I haven't been able to post… I'm on vacation!_

_So, R and R._

_Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all other characters belong to me._


	6. The Beauty

All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the respectful owner of Naruto Shippuden. I only own Rei Miharu.

So here is the next installment to the story!

**The Beauty**

The days leading up to her departure were heart breaking for the newly appointed ambassador of Getsu, she had to muster up the courage to say her farewells and packing her belongings, with each item tucked away another piece of her heart cracked. Her eyes watered a bit as she stood outside her door, looking at her mother, father, and her younger sister. She had thought saying goodbye to her friends was tough but confronting her family, the people she loved it broke her tough façade. She squeezed them each in a tight hug, tears running down her cheeks and soaking their shirts, leaving wet smudges.

"Aw, baby… Don't cry" cooed the older woman, stroking her daughters cheeks. "We will make sure to go there… to see you," she whispered wiping away the tears.

"You're a tough cookie!" Her father beamed relentlessly, smiling from ear to ear as he brought the girl into a bear hug, "You'll be fine, you'll manage and you'll make us all proud."

"You're impossible, dad" Rei's lower lip quivered, would this be the last time she said 'mom' and 'dad'? She knew it wouldn't be but it didn't make it any easier on the brunette.

"Rei-chan~" Hitomi grabbed onto her older sister, latching to her neck for dear life. "You better not make a fool of yourself!"

This time she laughed, pinching the younger girls cheeks playfully before pressing a kiss a top her head.

"Of course not…"

"We all know that's an empty promise."

"Shut up…"

~*u*~

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Yeah, isn't she too young to be an ambassador?"

"Well, thank about it. Getsu is a pretty small village, they are numbered in people and I would assume it wasn't an easy decision to begin with."

The group of shinobi huddled together at the Korean barbeque, a few tables away sat the kunoichi of Konoha, both separated but both held the same interest.

"She seems almost stuck up" chipped in the Hyuuga, silently chewing on a piece of meat.

"She isn't in her element" there was a sudden silence. "What?"

"Nothing" Naruto seemed to snicker at his dog friend, earning him a glare but nothing more, he didn't act out. There was something about the getsu kunoichi that struck him as familiar but he couldn't necessarily place his finger on it, instead he stayed quiet.

"It only means one thing, more girls to choose from" he covered himself up, adding a large grin, not that it was true but at the same time it wasn't a lie either.

"If your mother heard you say that… Let's just say I'd fear for your well being my dog smelling friend."

"Shut up, Uzumaki!"

"Hehe, Momma's boy!"

"Knucklehead!"

"BAKA!" The two clashed forehead's throwing insult after insult at the other, looming ever forward until they were standing on the small grill.

"FUCK!"

"That's gotta hurt" Shikamaru chuckled, as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Those guys are going to ruin the restaurant's reputation" Ino seethed a bit, flipping her blonde tresses over her shoulder as she reached over for another piece of meat.

"Tell me about it…" The pinkette was easy to agree, it had become something common between the two friends, they had a rather confusing relationship but there was always a form of strong kinship between them that no one could comprehend other then they were friends.

"Anno… I hope Naruto-kun is okay…"

"Tch, Hinata when are you going to stop worrying about the thick-headed bozo?"

"Na-nani! Ino-chan?"

"It's almost asking the sun to not rise…" Sakura snickered, the Hyuuga's crush was nothing new, everyone was aware of the blooming love the heiress held, the only person who didn't understand was Naruto himself… He often questioned Sakura why Hinata even considered him good enough for her. Yes, he knew about her feelings but he had yet come to terms with his own but Sakura knew… she knew him better then he knew himself sometimes and he had feelings, he just didn't have experience or knowledge on how to understand or act on them and Hinata was nothing more then patient with him.

"So what's her name?" Ino asked after a long pause.

"I heard from Neji it was… Miharu, Rei" Tenten answered truthfully, leaning back a bit and letting out a small yawn.

"Nothing get's by him…"

"He's a damn gossip queen!"

"Don't say that about him" the brunette warned, shooting both a glare.

"Sheesh… I'm just saying."

"She seems nice."

"How do you know bill brow?"

"I crossed paths with her a few days ago at the hokage mansion, she had been waiting outside Tsunade-sama's door-"

"And you hit on her?"

"What? NO!"

Ino laughed, sticking her tongue out. "I agree with Sakura-chan… I too have spoken to her, she just seems reserved…"

"Like our Hinata-chan!"

"Ino let go of Hinata!"

"Why?"

"You're gonna suffocate her!"

~*u*~

Two weeks, she had been there two weeks and she hadn't done much but get settled into her new apartment. She moved between her home and the mansion, not stopping to greet anyone or try to befriend any of the citizens.

"I don't want to be here," she whispered as she walked down the street, shuffling a few books between her arms.

"Kind of a harsh statement…"

Rei froze for a moment, feeling her body run cold, the voice seemed almost harsh and icy but it was a bit alluring and she couldn't really stop herself from turning.

"…E-excuse me?"

"It's harsh" he added once more, arms crossed. Her eyes traveled a moment to his cheeks, those triangled tattoos. Her eyes glazed for a moment, he had been at the memorial but then it appeared there was something much more familiar in his presence and not just a mere second glance.

"You're Rei, right?" She could only nod her head after a long moment; registering his question and the fact he had just asked her name.

"Yeah, figured. You don't know who I am, do you?"

"S-should I?" She licked her lips, feeling her throat dry.

"Come on, my name has got to come up in your mind."

"N-no…"

"So… you honestly don't remember your pen pal?" His eyes seemed to darken a bit; did he feel a bit disappointed? He wasn't about to admit that.

"Inuzuka…" She paused, "Kiba?"

His head lifted a bit and the massive dog barked, curling around his master, "We met once… a few years ago."

"I know…" She finally added, remembering the time years ago but, somehow, it appeared she had almost forgotten it… until he brought it up.

**The Beauty**

_Thanks for reading this piece of crud, it isn't the best and really my mind isn't functioning well… I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I have been knd of procrastinating.  
><em>

_So, R and R._

_Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all other characters belong to me._


	7. The Beast

All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the respectful owner of Naruto Shippuden. I only own Rei Miharu.

So here is the next installment to the story!

**The Beast**

For an odd amount of time, after they had departed and days passed, Rei felt oddly relieved to know she knew someone even if she didn't necessarily remember until he jotted her memory. She had remembered how happy she would get at the letter, how amused she would be with just the chicken scratch of his writing, but his words always lit a small spark. But at the same time she hadn't conversed with him ever since that small encounter days before.

~*u*~

"That is just… troublesome…"

"You're the troublesome one…" Kiba retorted, sticking his nose in the air.

"Kiba, you used to write to her?" Naruto stared dumbfounded, trying to wrap his head around the idea. "And now she's here?"

"What are we? In some sort of soap opera?"

"Oh shut up. It's just a damn coincidence"

"Is it, Kiba? Is it really?"

The blonde snickered from his spot as the three friends relaxed at the local ramen shop, it was sort of bizarre but Kiba didn't necessarily care, he was just as surprised as his friends. He had never assumed he would see her again. But now being able to confront her, it struck a chord. He had divulged some information; he had been personal in his letters and the prospect of believing that it would stay in the small village underneath the moon. Was the God's conspiring against the Inuzuka? Did they want to humiliate him and rub it in his face?

"Can you even trust her?"

"What are you talking about, Nara?"

"Never mind…" he rolled his eyes and looked down at the steaming bowl of noodles before him.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah what?" Naruto's eyes lifted from the ramen, thoroughly intrigued with the conversation.

"I do trust her."

~*u*~

Rei had been quite elusive, she had someone to converse with but at the same time she still was trying to retain her loyalty to her friends and family in Getsu, she almost believed that making new comrades would be a betrayal to them.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

Her lips fell into a hard line, "No."

"It does appear you are…" Kiba sat on Akamaru, her eyes fell away from him to the dog. He was massive.

"This is Akamaru," he spoke. "You've met him before."

"But… he's so big."

"Is he? I haven't really taken notice." He paused for a moment looking up, "But I do spend most of my time with him."

His attention fell on her for a moment, letting his eyes study her form; medium length, chocolate brown hair tied over her shoulder and matching eyes, her skin was rather fair but one could easily deduce that the sun has had it's fair share of work on it.

"Still can't get over the fact you forgot who I was, my name is infamous!"

Rei seemed to blink in disbelief, his name? "Is it?"

"Of course it is! I'm Konoha's best!"

"I thought that was Uzumaki-san?"

Kiba flinched slightly, of course, Naruto would be the most legendary, the one who people pegged with Konoha. His anger seemed to boil, it was almost a constant occurrence, coming second or losing to the blonde.

The ambassador quickly seemed to regret her choice of words, "I m-mean… I've heard countless stories about the Konoha 9… And you're one of th-"

"Whatever. Forget it" his smile returned, concealing up his tracks with ease.

She nodded timidly, shuffling her weight onto one foot then the other.

"You busy?" Kiba's brows rose a bit.

"Not really…"

"Then let's go for a walk, I'll show you around Konoha!" He didn't give her a chance to answer before jumping off his faithful companion and grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away.

"Kiba!"

"Sheesh… Ino, don't yell" he reprimanded stroking his ear irritated at the blonde's boisterous scream.

"You don't treat a woman like that!"

"You're dragging the poor girl! What? Were you raised with wolves?" She pointed accusingly.

"Well, technically dogs," he narrowed his eyes, looking off to the side earning him an annoyed glare.

"So you're Miharu, Rei…" she inspected the brunette closely, walking around her and stopping once more in front of her before reaching out and cupping the girls face, then situating herself at her side as if measuring something, but she couldn't quite place what.

"You're cute… but I am still Konoha's number one beauty!"

Kiba pressed his hand to his face in disbelief, "… And the villages loudest nuisance."

"WHAT WAS THAT INUZUKA?"

"N-nothing."

"Um, hello" she extended her hand out looking at Ino with a small smile.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"She didn't ask for your name," he pointed out.

"Want to lose your balls?"

Kiba cringed back into the shadows of Akamaru, "N-n-no."

"Ditch the dog, you should hang out with me and the other girls!" There was a pause as the Yamanaka looked to Kiba, "I can introduce you to real gentlemen" she winked playfully.

"I can so be a gentleman" Ino heard him but decided to ignore.

"It's alright. I'm not interested at the moment in finding anyone…" Rei concluded.

"I see, well. When you want to I'm here!"

"Let's get out of here."

"Bye, Rei-chan!"

"She's annoying… and loud" he grumbled.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!"

The girl fell silent and he almost immediately regretted yelling at her, "I mean. No."

"I just thought… you two went at it" she whispered.

"Please. I'm too good for that."

"Right… then who are you good for?" Her eyes sparked a bit, she had recalled from some letters he had mentioned a single female but couldn't recall the name or if he even said her name. It had been a long time.

"Psh, no one." He murmured, he had lost the one person he did like, the one person he cared for the most but his feelings were never received. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Naruto again had one upped him.

"I see," Rei wasn't going to call him out; it was still rather awkward talking to him even if he didn't seem to think so.

~*u*~

"Hitting on her already? Wow, you work quick" Naruto appeared at Kiba's side with a large grin playing his sun kissed cheeks.

"I know, I'm that smooth."

"I doubt that," he teased, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're too beastly for any girl."

"I'd have you know that some girls like my wild façade."

"Who? The prisoners and the violent wannabe's?"

Kiba's brow twitched, "At least I can get girls!"

"I think both of you are clueless."

"I wouldn't be talking, Shikamaru. The only girls you can interest are the foreigners and the blonde's of the village."

"And that in itself proves I at least interest the opposite sex" The genius chuckled.

"Hey! I can interest girls too!" Naruto crossed his arms, pouting childishly.

"Oh yes, the heiress whom you blindly passed? Smooth Naruto, smooth."

"Psh, I wasn't blind… just busy."

"You had no idea moron…" Kiba interjected, "Everyone knew… everyone but you. I still don't understand how she likes you and I'm one of her closer friends."

"Jealous?" The blonde wiggled his brows. He wasn't trying to get Kiba mad just riled up; there was a form of companionship in their small clashes. "Besides… I wasn't completely blind –"

"You were until she told you."

"Come on, give me a break I'm trying!"

"What?"

"I asked her out" he admitted, blushing slightly.

"You did what?" Kiba stepped back in disbelief, shaken, hurt, and mad.

"She said yes…" he again felt his cheeks darken.

It was about all the Inuzuka could take before turning on his heel and leaving, only to pause in mid walk to speak, "If you hurt her I will not spare you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The Beast**

_I kind of rushed through this considering school starts again this week and I haven't been able to really work on this at all… I really do apologize._

_R and R._


	8. It doesn't suit you

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, if I did I would have changed it completely by now as in I would have had it done and the couples would have been concluded!**

**I only claim authority over Rei Miharu and any other OC I place in it.**

**It doesn't suit you**

As Naruto had indicated the previous day before, he indeed did have a date with Hinata. The young heiress came to team eight's training session beaming from ear to ear. Her cheeks were highlighted with a playful blush that just didn't want to hide and Kiba seethed in anger at the prospect that only Naruto managed to rile her up in this manner.

"You know jealousy doesn't suit you Kiba," Shino said under his breath.

"Shut up, who asked you?" He shot back.

"You don't have to ask when it's written all over your face." There was a pause, "You should be happy for Hinata rather then be self-absorbed."

Kiba glared at the bug wielding ninja, how was he to know anything? He wasn't suffering from the pain of rejection; he didn't have his heart shatter.

"You sure are talkative today." Kiba scoffed crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree. His eyes were on Hinata the entire time, watching her turn her attention to them with that innocent smile that made his heart flutter and ache all at once. How could someone so innocent inflict so much suffering?

"Just observant."

"I do apologize Shino-kun, Kiba-kun but I must leave" she bowed in respect not giving much of a further explanation. It wasn't needed because they both knew.

"Certainly Hinata-sama. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

For once Kiba said nothing, he was completely silent as Hinata disappeared.

**oxo**

Rei ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of the Hokage mansion. The sky was darkening as the sun set off in the horizon, the lights turned on illuminating her path and the faces of those passing her. That's when she saw him, crouching in the bushes, Akamaru at his side. Rei arched a brow as she followed his attention into the ramen shop.

"What are you doing?" She whispered walking up beside him, kneeling down.

"Sp – Nothing"

"You sure it's nothing? Sure seems like something."

Akamaru let out a playful bark, pressing his head against the female's head. Kiba rolled his eyes; Akamaru was such a suck for attention for a dog so big and supposedly threatening.

"So why are you spying on Naruto?" Rei asked running a hand across Akamaru's head and stopping behind his ears.

"I'm not spying, I'm just observing… like a big brother would do." He defended.

"Mhmm, I'm assuming that's Hinata?" She had met her through Ino. The blonde was sure persistent.

"It is…"

"Do you like her?" She knew he did, it was obvious.

"No… maybe… yes" he sounded defeated it just didn't suit him at all.

"Hey," Rei started. "Let's do something? Sitting here watching them isn't doing you any good."

She didn't wait for him to answer; Akamaru had already hoisted him up and dragged him away from the scene.

"Akamaru put me down. Now!" Even though he sounded angry he didn't make any real effort to escape his grasp. The whine enough calmed the Inuzuka to fall into stride with Rei.

"You shouldn't sulk, it doesn't look well on you," she confessed, stealing a quick glance. "Come on, ice cream's on me!"

The brunette didn't understand why she was being so nice. He simply found it easy to follow her.

"Okay."

**oxo **

"Wow, this is delicious!" Rei's smile reached both ears as she took another lick of her ice cream.

"It's one of the best in the village," he confirmed.

The two had stopped for an ice cream but because Akamaru couldn't go in they decided to enjoy their treat at the Hokage's monuments that overlooked all of Konoha. Akamaru lay at Kiba's side, legs folded in front of him as a headrest.

"You could have let me paid considering it was my idea," she muttered.

"Can't do that, if my mother ever found out I let a girl pay she'd have my head."

"You're such a liar."

"It's true!" He doubled over in laughter. Kiba was merely playing, his mother wouldn't do such a thing. It was a known fact that she was tough as nails but she was still his mother and he knew that she cared deeply for him and his sister.

"Thanks for the ice cream though," she took another bite of her snack. "And for the tour."

"It was no problem, besides you got me out of there before I could murder Naruto."

"Don't become an actor because you can't fool anyone." Rei had managed to find a sense of humour throughout their conversations. It was strange, but she enjoyed being able to poke a little fun, usually it was the other way around.

"Jeez, you hurt me so" he clutched at his heart in mock hurt.

"Then again, you just maybe a great actor."

For both it had been a long time since they had thoroughly had some fun. It was well deserved and enjoyed. They watched the village settle in for the night before deciding it was best they followed suit as well.

"We should do this again," Kiba admitted as he dropped her off.

"Sure, just let me know when you are planning on spying on Hinata and Naruto again."

"I'll hold you to that you know."

Her smile brightened, "then I can't wait."

Kiba waited until she disappeared into the safety of her home before leaving. Akamaru let out a playful bark as he trotted along side his master.

"Yeah? I think she's great too."

_Bark!_

"No, it wasn't a date!" He was smiling; the dog was smiling at him mockingly. Kiba's cheeks darkened a bit and for a moment he was very glad that it was night out, he wouldn't be able to explain his embarrassment.

"If I didn't know better Akamaru I swear you liked her!" Kiba grinned ruffling the dog's fur as they entered the Inuzuka compound. Whatever the case was he wouldn't deny that it was fun. However, now that he was lying in bed he couldn't help but wonder about how Hinata's date went.

'…_Probably a disaster, Naruto is too stupid to know what a date is.'_

**oxo**

"It went great!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air excitedly.

'_Guess I was wrong then'_ Kiba thought sourly.

"And Hinata didn't faint?" Shikamaru inquired with a skeptical look.

"Nope, not at all!"

"Tch, it wasn't as if you did much other then talk over ramen" Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?"

He was caught. Swallowing thickly he searched for an excuse but it seemed that Shikamaru was one step ahead.

"It's obvious you'd choose to take Hinata for Ramen."

"Should I take her somewhere else next time?"

Next time, the words hit the Inuzuka hard. They were going out again? His eyes lowered to the ground.

"A dinner to a nicer restaurant," Shikamaru couldn't count the times Ino reprimanded him for being lazy, saying that he needed to do something productive and think when it came to the opposite sex.

"You think so?" Naruto questioned. Ichiraku's was the best restaurant in town, how could any other even compete with them? None, he concluded.

"I know so."

"Okay…" He didn't sound too convinced. Naruto switched his focus to Kiba next who had become oddly silent. "I heard a rumor that you were on a date yesterday night?"

"I was not on a date."

"No? Ino has been saying that you were," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, not bothered by the news that Ino was the one spreading this around. It was just common.

Kiba groaned, "It wasn't a date, I was just hanging out. Sheesh."

Naruto snickered mischievously. "So who was it you were 'hanging out' with?"

"None of your damn business!" He shot back, glaring at him. Damn the imbecile for being so unrelenting and annoying.

"Oh it isn't?" The blonde rocked back and forth. "I bet it was the new girl!"

Kiba couldn't bare it anymore and simply left, he wasn't about to defend himself. He knew what happened, he didn't have to hear their theories.

'_It wasn't a date…'_

**Of course Ino would have seen something! She has 'ino-senses' you can just imagine her at home when all of a sudden she senses something off in the force.**

**Any who, I do apologize that I haven't updated since January I think… I didn't know what to write. AND, I'm also sorry that it seems rushed on the small Kiba/Rei moment, it wasn't meant to be that big xD**


End file.
